Strange
by KatHerondaleFlame
Summary: Clary Fairchild has always been in different and violent foster homes since age five, but the one she transfers to at age fifteen, is the most insane yet, they have a beautiful mansion with beautiful children and beautiful faces, but when she gets inside, all hell breaks lose and she is left with crooked smile and an evil glint in her eye.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Strange.~**_

_Created & Written by KatHerondaleFlame / KatLovessShadowHunters_.

_Inspired by 'Crazy by KissingFire'_

_**~Summery~**_

Clary Fairchild has always been in different and violent foster homes since age five, but the one she transfers to at age fifteen, is the most insane yet, they have a beautiful mansion with beautiful children and beautiful faces, but when she gets inside, all hell breaks lose and she is left with crooked smile and an evil glint in her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note.<strong>

**This story is going to be pretty chaotic and insane, so if you like calm and collected story lines, this story isn't good for you, go check out my stories on 'KatLovessShadowHunters.' channel, it has more calm and collected shit that I have yet to update!**

**Lol, Sorry.**

**~ Enjoy mother fuckers.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prologue.~  ~Chapter One.~**_

_**~Court Bitches.~**_

_SLAP!_

Another hit rocketed through the room as my foster parents son gets angry, I hit him twice as hard and stomp out of the room and groan, I am going to be late to court to get reassigned, how the hell am I going to explain a big ass welt on my cheek to the whole court without sounding like a little bitch?

"Get your ass back in here Clary!" I smile and yell,

"Fuck you Joel, I'm leaving and never coming back today!" I just got here three months ago, but Joel's parents noticed he wanted to fuck me every time I was in the room with him, of coarse my virginity is the only normal and innocent thing about me, I don't react normal to other people so I stay away from anything I can have sex with-that breaths- away from me.

"Sure Clary! and I am going to have wet dreams about my mom!" I laugh as I run down the side walk and away from the porch were he stands shirtless with his older brother Dylan, Dylan Cole and Joel Wightman are both cute and not legal brothers, but they both smell like ass 24/7 and Dylan is cuter, but he is fucking shy!

I walk into the court room and go were my favorite judge points me, Mrs./Judge Lightwood is the most beautiful woman I have seen in m life and she has always been there for me even when I beat up a 16 year old girl- pipsqueak Molly- for literally grabbing my boob and kissing me, she was still there to send Molly to jail because of sexual assault.

"Ahh, Miss. Fairchild, you decided to show up, court is almost over and you have two decisions." I frowned and replied with,

"and what might them two beautiful decisions be?" She smiled and winked at me.

"Go back to 'Little Angels Love.' center or you can come live with me." I nearly died of happiness, I smirked a little trying to cover my jumpy state with replying coolly,

"I would love to live with someone I have know for ten years... almost exactly, when do I leave that hell- I mean place." I coughed very hard trying to cover my foul language up so Judge Lightwood wouldn't say I had to go back to were Sebastian is, my life story isn't really that sad, I was five when my parents were murdered in front of me, my seven year old brother was kidnapped and never seen again, I was locked in my room for a day in a half until the school called the cops saying that no one has seen them and my mother worked there so that's why it was so odd, she never missed work.

The next day I got the door open and seen the blood, I ran outside and right into a police man that was coming for the door, he seen the blood took me in for a week or so till he died of a heart attack, I was thrown into seven different foster homes, the Blackthorns, Penhallow's, Waylands, Lovelace's, Lewis's, Garroway's and the Coles, all of them but the Lewis's and the Garroway's were abusive or dick washers.

"You leave tonight. You have one day left with the Coles, and you might never see them, my family moved two weeks ago, we will be leaving tonight and I will be a Judge in that city." I nodded, smiling, no more dicks hitting on me in front of there moms-

"Wait... family?" She smiled brightly and said,

"Why, yes, my husband, my daughter, my two sons, and my two adopted sons." Shit.

"Court may be dismissed." CLANK. There goes my 'No Boys' policy... Shit... Four boys... Oh No.

_**-Strange-**_

"So Clary, how the fuck you plan to leave? I got all your shit in my house." Said Jamie, Mrs. Cole was a bitch, but I dealt with it.

"I will fucking sew you, now move the fuck over and let me pack my barely anything." I pushed Jamie and she just scowled, mumbling under her screechy smoker voice, she like thirty-four!

"Clary, don't leave me babe, I will fucking pay you, you are the only normal thing in this damn prison." I looked at Dylan and frowned.

"Sorry Dylan, I have to go, your mom is a bitch, your brother is a pervert, your dad is never around and your so loving- it's to different here." Dylan looked down, tears in his eyes as I hugged him, I smiled and walked out of the house with my suitcase... it was all I had, Joel took most of my clothes to prove he was having sex to his friends, but I would never sleep with cocky douche and we both knew that.

"Goodbye Clary." Dylan was ready to break, a year ago his real little sister died, at age thirteen, he had said I looked almost exactly like her, red curly hair, green eyes, pale skin, freckles, except I was shorter... she was fucking thirteen!

"Bye Dylan, I hope you understand why I won't write you." Neither of us secretly wanted to remind each other we were gone, we had only talked a couple times in these three months, but he said it was just because I looked like her.

"I want the same thing you do... but I am keeping your picture anyways." I smiled and waved, Joel only waved and did a jerk-off movement, I seen his boner and laughed hard, but I just kept walking to Mrs. Lightwoods car, she had a fucking Ferrari and a nice ass body.

"Ready to go Clary?" I smiled and buckled in, I looked at her expectant face, breathed in and said,

"Yes." The last thing I seen was Dylan shed a tear and lightly waved in the rear view mirror.

"Goodbye D."

* * *

><p><strong>Well...<strong>

**That's the mother fucking prologue...**

**Review please, I need it, and make it as long as you can, type literally anything, ANYTHING.**

**Well, I really think as long as I keep this story wild and on the edge, I will be able to update faster and longer.**

**- Review! -**

**~ KatHerondaleFlame. ~**

**~ KAT.**


	2. Welcome To Chaos

**_~Strange.~_**

_Created & Written by KatHerondaleFlame / KatLovessShadowHunters_.

_Inspired by 'Crazy by KissingFire'_

_**~Summery~**_

Clary Fairchild has always been in different and violent foster homes since age five, but the one she transfers to at age fifteen, is the most insane yet, they have a beautiful mansion with beautiful children and beautiful faces, but when she gets inside, all hell breaks lose and she is left with crooked smile and an evil glint in her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note.<strong>

**Ok, so Chapter two, more exciting, more amazing, more information, and more sexy meeting!**

**Ask anything in the reviews.**

**Seriously bitches, I'm bored.**

****~ Enjoy mother fuckers.****

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>~Chapter Two.~<strong>**_

_****~Welcome To Chaos.~****_

We have been driving for a good two hours and Maryse, Mrs. Lightwood, told me to go to asleep in the back, no need to have to sleep with a buckle, no one drives down the private road but the Lightwoods and the Morgenstern's, and the Morgenstern's have been gone for a few months, they don't think there coming back, but Morgenstern sound familiar, Maryse said they really are just a family of two, Jonathan and Hodge, Hodge was a sixty year old gym trainer that went to the navy and was in the marines, he was alone his whole life so he adopted a nice little seven year old boy.

I swear I know a Morgenstern... I can't go to sleep because I have been having nightmares again, about my family's death, the docter told me that the shock from seeing them dead made my mind skip over it, I don't remember what my brother, father, mother, grandmother... I don't know what any of them look like anymore, and they refused to give me pictures incase they gave me more nightmares or panic attacks... but... I _want_ to remember them!

"Clary, we have five more minutes and then were there, I know your not asleep." Shit, I need fucking sleep!

"Thanks for telling me, I need sleep though." I heard Maryse to a light chuckle, I sat up and stared at the stars, it was so dark whenever I went to big cities for foster parents, so stars are always my favorite.

I Look up and far in the distance, in a patch of nothing but trees and grass, was two mansions about 100 yards away from each other, it was beautiful, everything looked old and loved and the grass was green... it's amazing. I didn't notice we pulled into a small parking lot with six parking spots, it was just dirt that connected to a dirt road, but it still added to the beauty.

"Here is your new... you can call it home if you want, I don't want to force you into calling it anything, and my family doesn't know you coming so... but they know I am coming home so be fair warned of there rude manners, they always reminded me of you." I laughed and grabbed my suitcase.

"By the way Clary, I will be taking you shopping, the city is only fifteen minutes away from here." I nodded and we slowly became walking to my new sleeping place.

_**~Strange~**_

As we reached the porch, it looked kind of cliché, with the porch swing ad the rocking chairs, and the porch went all the way around the house with a white fencing around the grayish, swept and clean floor boards that only creaked a little when you stepped on the gray steps and held the white fence-y banister.

The house looked beautifully calm and silent, the house was white with gray wood shutters that really shut, when Maryse looked for my reaction I just smiled, what was I supposed to say? 'I think I can sleep in this house, it's beautiful.' As Maryse opened the door, so much chaos happened I nearly fell out of the door way, I was behind Maryse, so no one seen me.. yet.

"WELCOME HOME MOM!" Everyone screamed, but Maryse just smiled and said,

"Guys, meet Clary!" She yanked me forward and everyone stopped, I smirked at a angry looking man and his eyes grew.

"I watched this girl grow up, and she needed a foster home!" Maryse looked so happy down at me, I only nodded at her and whispered a little loud.

"Good, your family fucking loves me now!" I heard her laugh and everyone still stood in shock almost.

"As she said, I'm Clary." I began to step forward and then looked at one girl, she was frowning at my suitcase.

"What?" She smiled and walked up to me.

"Is that all the clothes you have Clary?" I nodded slowly and then all of sudden she was smiling stupid.

"SHOPPING!" She jumped up and down when Maryse said,

"Okay, I'll explain everything, lets go sit." I still hadn't looked at the kids, just at Maryse. As we sat I got a look at one boy that was glaring slightly at me, he looked older, but a teen still.

"Clary, That's Isabelle, Max, Alec, Jace, Sebastian, and my husband Robert." I finally looked at them all, Max was easily the youngest and all the older boys looked around seventeen and were staring me down, I just smirked, to make sure that they knew I wasn't scared of them.

"I think that we can all just go to sleep tonight and tomorrow we will all do something together, Clary and I have been driving for _hours_." I nodded lightly. "Jace would you take her to her room, she can sleep upstairs in the attic with you." My head shot up and Maryse laughed. "Not literally Clary." I nodded and stood up, but somebody apparently had shit to say.

"Listen here _'Clary'_, You step one step out of line and I'll cut your throat." 'Sebastian' got up and I just stared, I looked around and Maryse gulped, she knew about my past with fighting, I was bitch.

"Oh, honey please, you probably can't use a damn knife with them perfect nails of yours." I said harshly, he laughed and said.

"Jace, she already a bitch, she is probably a tiger in bed-" Maryse grabbed me and said,

"Sebastian! Stop it now, and from my experience with Clary here, she could cut you into pieces, store and hide you away and cleanse herself of blood in ten minutes." She didn't say it sarcastically she said it fearfully, and everyone in that room heard it.

"Damn Clary! We are so going to get along!" Isabelle smiled at me and I hid my displeasure from earlier and smiled, I looked around and said,

"Can I please go to bed already?" Maryse had a sad look in her eyes, she looked to Sebastian and gave him the 'your in trouble.' look, a blond by stepped up and held his hand out, I looked at him wearily and he smirked and said,

"Suitcase. Let me carry your suitcase." I nodded and followed him into the foyer.

"Is Sebastian always-"

"A dick? sometimes, he hates change, he hates it with a passion, he hated it when he came here six years ago, he hated Isabelle, Max, Alec, he only likes me because I didn't care, I am a soulless bastard that could give two fucks." I nodded and said,

"Jace? Right?" He nodded as he pulled a string from the roof, pulling stairs down and offered me to go first, he probably wants to see my ass.

"Okay, so here's my room, here's the entertainment room, the bathroom we sadly have to share and there's your room." The room was a rectangle shape and was bark wood all around, the living room had two black couches and a blue rug under the glass coffee table, the door strait from the room opening was the bathroom with just a plain door, the door on the left was Jace's with a plain door, like the bathroom and the same for the door on the right.

"It's nice." He nodded and handed me my suitcase.

"Night Clary."

"Night Jace." This is probably the weirdest night in a foster home known to man.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is a little short and sweet but... I am a very slow writer, I can't get past seven chapters of the same story without getting lost so... SORRY?<strong>

**~REVIEW / ENJOY.**

**~KAT!**


End file.
